Harry Flynn
Harry Flynn was a British treasure hunter and the secondary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced and mo-capped by Steve Valentine. Biography ''Uncharted Comic Flynn is set to appear in the new Uncharted DC Comics. He is described as having an important cameo in the comic. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Istanbul Flynn and Chloe Frazer approach Nathan Drake in a beach bar and ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp in an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Flynn and Drake apparently have significant background, as there are multiple references to "the good-old days". Flynn also recognizes Sully from previous times, proving his and Drake's history. After much planning, Flynn and Drake infiltrate the museum stealthily and successfully acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Borneo Flynn brings this information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic, the man who issued the contract for Nate to find the oil lamp in the first place. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone, which supposedly grants almost immortality to the one who possess it. They travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet and eventually catch Drake and Sullivan there. Drake and Sully had found a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a golden Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that they did not take the Stone from Shambhala, and that another clue to Shambhala's location is in a temple in Pokhara, Nepal. Drake and Sullivan escape from Flynn with the Phurba, and both groups proceed to Nepal. Nepal & the train In Nepal, Flynn assists Lazarevic in search of the temple. Drake and Chloe beat them to it and learn that the Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple they, along with Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman, are ambushed by Lazaravic's men. Lazarevic takes the phurba and executes Jeff, leaving with Chloe to board a train. As Flynn is about to execute Drake and Elena, they manage to escape, and Drake boards the train that Flynn, Lazarevic, and Chloe are on. On the train, Drake eventually finds Chloe, but she refuses to leave with him. Flynn then appears and shoots Drake. Chloe pushes Flynn as he is about to fire again at Drake, who flees to another train cart and shoots a pile of propane tanks, which sends Drake's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Himalayas At the Himalayas, Flynn and Lazarevic continue their search for the Cintamani Stone, though Lazarevic is becoming aggravated over how Drake is always one step ahead of them. Just as Drake and Elena find the secret entrance to Shambhala, Lazarevic corners them. Flynn and Drake work together reluctantly to open the entrance. Once they are done, a group of creatures attack them. Lazarevic comes to their aid and kills them, revealing them to be human-like creatures known as Guardians. Shortly after entering the city, just as Lazarevic is about to kill Drake, a group of Guardians attacks him, giving Drake time to flee. After fleeing, Drake, Chloe, and Elena learn that the Cintamani Stone is not a gem, but a giant stone of amber made from resin embedded in the Tree of Life, and that any who drinks the sap of the Tree become nearly invincible. As they head out to the Tree of Life to stop Lazarevic, Flynn, wounded, shows up. He refuses to help them and reveals that he has a grenade with the pin removed. It detonates in his hand, killing him and severely wounding Elena. Uncharted 3 Co-op Adventure Flynn is featured in the Airport Co-op Adventure mission in the Uncharted 3 Multiplayer. He is working in the hire of Lazarevic again, along with Eddy Raja. Nate spots him when checking out the Airport with binoculars, leaning against a truck. He briefly talks with Eddy before Lazarevic turns up and orders them to move the treasure. From there Nate, Sully and Cutter do what they do best, eventually being caught a trap. Flynn participates in some minor taunting at Drake, in truth sounding a little worried. Drake and the gang finally catches up with Lazarevic, Flynn and Eddy. A fight ensures in which Flynn wields a Dragon Sniper. As the fight progresses he will randomly shout out at some time, "You never give up do you?" to which Drake replies "No!". He will also randomly shout out "I see you're still dragging around that old sack of shit/the old man." to which Sully replies "Yeah? Well this old sack of shit/old man is about to tear you a new one, you limey giant!" He and the rest of the Villians are eventually defeated by Drake and his allies. He is not seen again. Weapons *Desert-5 *92FS *Tranquilizer Dart Gun *Dragon Sniper (In Co-op Adventure) Appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (flashback) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering (betrayal) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (Cameo) *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision *Chapter 23 - Reunion *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise (Commits Suicide) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplaye'' *Chapter 5 - Airport Trivia * He has trouble reading ancient text. * He can be purchased both as a singleplayer and multiplayer skin. His skin variants are "Harry Flynn", "Heist Flynn" and "Winter Flynn". *Harry Flynn can be considered a "spiritual sucesor" of Eddy Raja, because both of them are the antagonists of their respective games in the Uncharted saga, their weapons of choice are a Desert-5, they also knew Nathan Drake a long time ago. * It is possible that Lazaravic wounded Flynn as the latter calls him a bitch or he could have been shot by a guardian and Lazaravic realizing he has no more use for Flynn gives him a grenade to kill Drake and his friends. * Flynn has a noticeable scar on his left upper lip, it's unknown as of now how he got it. * He also uses different hand to hand attacks and stealth kills. Gallery Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Flynn render.jpg Capturelx.png|Bar Flynn Uncharted Flynn.jpg|Flynn's street clothes 6a00d83452033569e20120a63b3755970c-800wi.jpg|Flynn and Nate in Chapter 2 FlynnDartguns.jpg|Flynn gives to Nate the "Dart Gun". Harry Flynn.jpg|Flynn offers Nate a job. Nate_and_Flynn.jpg Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Flynn MP skin.jpg|Flynn's Multiplayer card Heist Flynn MP skin.jpg|Heist Flynn's multiplayer card Winter Flynn MP skin.jpg|Winter Flynn's multiplayer card Flynn Uncharted.jpg Flynn wins.jpg Turn Around.jpg Holiday Flynn MP skin.jpg|Holiday Flynn Uncharted Comics UnchartedComics2.jpg UnchartedComics.jpg Renders Hf render.jpg|Flynn's render Flynn Uncharted 2.jpg Flynn.jpg Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists